The Prince and The Pauper
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: Prince Mihael is very bored and the worst part is he has to get married to this Princess he doesn't even like.So for one day Mihael escapes his royalty life and go to the villages and there he meets this pauper named Mail.FULL SUMMARY ON MY PROFILE.


**welcome one and all.**

**this is a new death note story, obviously.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own death note or its characters. but i do own the title, plot, and the ocs.**

**Pairings: MelloxMatt, LxLight, BBxA, OcxNear**

**Rating: rite now its rated K**

**the two links for A and my Oc might have unneccessary double spaces. just to let u know because that's probably the reason why the links are not workin rite.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Palace Life and Commoners Life<strong>

**~Miheal's Pov (Keehl's Castle)~**

"_Responsibility this, Responsibility that. God what does it take to escape those lectures," _I thought as I made from y father studies to my room, my sanctuary. But I'm getting ahead of myself, let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Miheal Keehl and I'm a Prince of England that is next in line for the crown; and I will only get the crown if I get married to a GIRL. Oh, did I forget to mention that I'M GAY. That's right I'm not afraid to admit, well I can't admit to my family only to my friends. But I'm getting off topic, you see I'm just have another lecture about "Royalty Responsibilities". It consists of marriage, don't be nice or people will walk right over you, etc. I think that's it, oh and I'm 17 so I have until next year to before I turn 18 to find myself a bride. NOW, that's enough about me beside's I made it to my room… back to the story.

"*Growl*, Near! What are you doing in MY room!"

"The reason I am here in Miheal's room is because L wishes me to tell you that all of us are going to chat in the royal gardens."

"Hump, fine just stay out of my room, next time if you have to tell me something sit outside by my door," Near just stared, "Hump, let's go sheep."

Now let me tell you a little about my friends.

First off there is L "Ryuzaki" Lawliet his a strange character but a good friend none the less, his 25. L has just-rolled-out-of-bed black hair and these dark black/grey soul searching eyes. He wears an oversized white long sleeve t-shirt and baggy faded blue pants and doesn't wear shoes. Also, his socially inept because I guess with the way he and his brothers look and they do look intimidating. By the way he has a twin brother named Beyond Birthday "Rue" Lawliet aka B or BB and has a half brother named Nate "Near" River Lawliet aka the boy I despise for one reason and another. But anyway, L is the big brother in their family and very protective of them; mess with his family or friends he will go Capoeira on your ass. His also lanky but have muscles which I'm surprised since his meals, snack, and drinks consists nothing but sugar and sweet and I shouldn't be the one to talk since I do eat chocolate 24/7. I think that's all you need to know about L let's move onto Beyond Birthday.

Now Beyond is really strange but don't get me wrong I still like the guy since he helps me pull pranks off around the palace. B is the exact carbon copy of his twin L except be has red eyes that reminds you of blood, his 25 as well. He wears the exact thing as L expect be wears a black long sleeved t-shirt, he also don't wear shoes. And just like his twin his socially inept because of his and family's appearance. Let's just say B is like the middle child since was born shortly after L and Near was born after B. B also knows Capoeira. Same build as L. B's diet consist of regular foods as long its covered in strawberry jam. B **LOVES **strawberry jam because it reminds him of blood. For some strange reason he loves the sight of blood and seeing people bleeding, his fascinated by the wounds. Like he actually can tell what the wound is made of, for example: lets say someone was trying to butcher you, he will know for sure what kind of knife it was; also, for another example: if you have scratches on your back and don't know how they got there he will say you had sexual intercourse with another human being. He can tell about wounds that came from animal attacks. I got admit its disturbing and disgusting, yet to me its very fascinating. Plus with him knowing wounds he can know how to treat. As much I want to go on about B or L, I have to move onto N-e-a-r. Near there I said it.

Nate River Lawliet aka Near. Near is 17. His an albino. He has curly white hair and black/grey eyes. The sheep wears white pajamas all the time for 24 hours and 7 days a week and he wears white socks as well. The worst part he shows off by doing something better than me. God! I hate that little albino.

Anyway I think that's enough talking about my friends. Besides we already at the Royal Gardens.

L looked over at us when he heard us coming, "There you guys are. I was afraid you guys wouldn't show."

"Relax L. As you can see me and the sheep came," I responded. Than I looked around, "Hey, where's BB? I thought we are all talking?"

"Right here," a voice whispered behind me, that I recognized as BB's.

I turned around to see B is pouting.

"You Know it was more fun to sneak up on you when you jumped in the air. Now its no fun," B grumbled.

I just shrugged sheepishly in response.

"Now that we are all here let's begin," L spoke up.

It turns out to be about my marriage and they want, well L and B, to take me out to the villages tonight. Since according to B they want to put fun and life into me so when I meet the bachelorettes, they won't suck all the life and fun out of me when they start to visit. So we all agreed, including the albino, we all sneak into the village when darkness consumes the light, in other words tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>~Matt's Pov~<strong>

"MAIL! WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE WORKING!"

I set some stuff down in the designated area and wipe the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand.

"Coming sir!," I called back, "even though you told me to put the rest of the inventory in the shed and I have been working since sunrise," I mumbled.

Before I go any further let me tell you a little about myself; the name is Mail Jeevas but I liked to be called Matt better than Mail. Anyway I'm 17 years old and I have to work along with my 23 year old brother to keep our family a float. You see my family is going through poverty so me and my brother, Light, have to work since our mother is ill so she can't work, and our father died recently but even though we did inherit his money but we use that for mom's medicine and medical bills. But, my and Light's salary goes to rent, food, clothe, and schooling. However, Light and I don't really have to worry about school since we are on there because of a scholarship, we just have to worry about the school supplies and trust me the school is expensive since its one of those private rich schools, they accepted me and my brother for our genius. But anyway I wear goggles, like to smoke, and I love to play video games. Anyway I think that's enough about me, besides I have to get back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Sun is setting*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Matt's Pov Still~<strong>

"Man, am I beat."

I have finally get off at work and in case you couldn't tell my boss is a slave driver. You see I work at this restaurant and is making me bust tables, cleaning, cooking, inventory, and anything else you ca think of because he makes me do everything. That basturd.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

As Matt was wakening down the dirt road, he saw his older brother Light up ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>~Matt's Pov~<strong>

"Hey Bro!," I shouted out.

Light stopped, turned around, and give me a smile.

"Hey Matt."

"Oh come on brother," I said while slinging my arm over his shoulders, "stop being so formal."

"Good point," I laughed.

While Light just rolled his eyes.

We started down the dirt road again while chatting when we heard yelling up ahead.

It was one of our friends, Alec Morgan.

Alec Morgan has shaggy silver and red eyes. He is one of mine and Light's friend. Alec is like an overprotective but his fun to hang around with 100% of the time. He usually calm with a cheery disposition and he always smiles. However, he gets mad real easily if you accidentally hit him in the wrong nerve. For example, about 1 month ago, me, Light, Alec, and Anthony, another friend, were having a night out on the town when this drunk starts flirting and filling up Anthony. Let's just say Alec gave this drunk a real beat down. It took only Alec ten minutes to put the drunk way past submission. The drunk received a broken nose, both arms and legs have multiple fractures, a concussion, all ribs are broken, and only 5 teeth remaining when Alec was down with him. **(Alec's Pic : **************h t t p : / / q u i z i l l a . t e e n n i c k . c o m / u s e r _ i m a g e s / P / P R / P R I / p r i n c e s s o f t h e w o l f d e m o n s / 1 1 6 1 8 2 5 6 9 7 _ m e 9 f 4 6 7 d a b . j p g********** ****)**.

The other friend I mentioned about earlier, well his name is Anthony Alexanderson but he likes to be called A for short. A has purple hair and red eyes. He is the silent and shy type of guy, and he doesn't speak his mind often. He is also has a slight depression which causes to commit tempted suicide. Besides that, his a loyal friend and a very thoughtful, and very caring. **(A's Pic : **************h t t p : / / i m g . l i s t a l . c o m / i m a g e / 1 6 3 2 0 4 / 6 0 0 f u l l - m y - p r o f i l e . j p g********** ****)**.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Alec asked when he was in front of us.

"You cut your hair short," I guessed.

"No," Alec said.

"You hair has grown," I second guessed.

"No."

"You had a slight growth spurt," was my third guess.

"*Sigh*, No."

"You some how gotten shorter," my fourth guess.

"No," Alec said, slightly irritated.

"Matt why don't you stop guessing and let him tell us," my big brother said, also getting slightly irritated with my guessing.

"But, he told me to guess," I simply stated.

"Well stop guessing because no of those are it," Alec stated.

Alec walked behind us then his each of his arms around us.

"But anyway were are going out to night!" Alec exclaimed.

"Awesome~! I'm totally in!" I shouted, excited.

"Something tells me I don't have a choice so I'm in to," my 23 year old brother said.

Alec removed his arms from us, "Great! I go and grab A, and we'll meet you guys at our usually spot where we meet up okay."

Alec then run off to go get A before we said okay back.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

Little did Mello, L, BB, Near, Matt, Light, A, and Alec know. That on this night will just signify a new and better change for each and every one of them. But, they still need to face some daunting challenges.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoy this story.<strong>

**review plz. thnks.**


End file.
